Good Vibrations
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca finds a way to amuse herself at a party that Chloe is dragging her to.


Chloe was putting her earrings in her ear while her girlfriend, Beca sat on her bed looking as bored as ever. "Perk up, babe. This party will be fun."

Beca sighed. "A party thrown by a bunch of a cappella nerds doesn't sound appealing."

"You're an a cappella nerd," Chloe pointed out. "And so am I."

"I was tricked. You used your feminine wiles to get me to join," Beca pointed out.

Chloe turned to Beca with a smile. "Do I need to use my feminine wiles to get you to enjoy this party?"

Beca grinned. "Maybe. There is something you could do for me to make this party bearable."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Beca reached into her laptop bag that she had brought over to Chloe's off-campus apartment and pulled out a pair of black underwear. "Put this on for me."

Chloe frowned and took the piece of lingerie from her girlfriend. "Why do you want me to put this one?" Chloe examined the lacey underwear and realized the appeal. "Oh… is this what I think it is?"

"Uh huh." Beca moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will you wear it for me?"

Chloe grinned, excited about the idea of wearing the vibrating underwear during the party. "Sure." Chloe pulled her underwear off from under the dress she was wearing and smiled as Beca watched her. She then slipped the black underwear on before fixing her dress. "There."

Beca pulled the remote for the underwear out of her bag and turned it on to the middle speed.

"Oh wow," Chloe breathed out in surprise.

Beca grinned and turned it off. "I'm definitely going to enjoy this party now."

Chloe glared at Beca good naturedly. "I think I might regret agreeing to this."

There was a knock on the door and Beca pushed the remote into her pocket.

"Are you guys ready?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe went over to the door and opened it. "Yeah, we're good to go."

Beca followed Chloe out of the room with Aubrey, excited about teasing Chloe all night.

* * *

Beca was pretending to be immersed in a conversation with Amy and Cynthia Rose but she was really watching Chloe who was a few feet away. The redhead was laughing at something Aubrey and Stacie had said while nursing a beer.

She discreetly got the remote out of her pocket and turned the speed on low, smiling when she saw a small jolt in Chloe's body at the surprise of it.

* * *

"Are you okay? Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe smiled. "What were you saying about rehearsals?" Chloe tried to concentrate on Aubrey's words but Beca had upped the speed and it was getting harder for her to stand still. Her knuckles were turning white from the grip she now had on her bottle. The redhead relaxed as best she could when the vibrations stopped but she really need to get Beca alone to take care of her needs.

"Chloe are you listening?" Aubrey sighed.

Chloe's eyes snapped to Aubrey's. "I was… I heard everything and I totally agree."

Aubrey smiled. "Good. I'm getting another drink. I'll be back."

Stacie placed her hand on Chloe's forehead after Aubrey walked off. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You looked flushed."

"The beer must be getting to me," Chloe answered. "I'm-," The sudden intensity of the vibrations made her stop speaking and Chloe let out a cough. "Sorry, I'm perfectly fine. It's just the- the beer."

Stacie looked at Chloe skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded and flashed a smile at the girl.

"Well, let's go over to Jessica and the others," Stacie linked her arms with Chloe's and began to walk.

Chloe's eyes widened at how much the pleasure increased as she walked. "Oh you know what," Chloe pulled her arm from Stacie's. "You go ahead. I'll wait for Aubrey and then we'll join you."

"Okay, sounds good." Stacie walked away wondering what was wrong with her friend.

Chloe looked over at Beca and saw the brunette wink at her before the vibrations stopped. She let out a relieved breath but what she really needed was Beca's mouth on her. She began to head towards the brunette so she could convince her to find an empty room but she was intercepted by Aubrey.

"They're having a riff-off outside. Let's go watch." Aubrey didn't give Chloe anytime to respond before pulling her towards the backdoor.

* * *

Beca excused herself from her friends and made her way outside as well where she found Jesse drinking from a red cup.

"Hey," Jesse greeted her.

Beca went over to him and gestured towards the riff-off that was happening. You're not going to join them?"

Jesse shook his head. "I'm too drunk to be able to think that hard. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Chloe made me come but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Beca spotted Chloe in the crowd watching the riff-off and smiled as she turned the speed on high again.

"I'm glad she's around to broaden your horizons," Jesse slurred. He noticed something in her hand and pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Beca answered, quickly.

Jesse smirked. "Nothing? Seems like something to me." He reached for it and Beca held it out of his grasp. "Oh, come on. I'm just curious."

The two fussed over the remote for a few seconds before it flew out of Beca's hand and landed in the bushes nearby.

"Shit," Beca muttered.

"Sorry," Jesse said. "I'll help you find it."

Beca stopped him from moving towards the bushes. "I'll find it. You go have another drink or something." Beca noticed Chloe walking towards her in a funny fashion and new she was about to get an earful.

"Beca," Chloe whispered out through gritted teeth. "Turn it off."

"I can't at this very moment," Beca said, apologetically. "It's kind of somewhere in those bushes."

"Seriously," Chloe gasped out. "Find it!"

Beca went over to the bushes and began to look around for the remote. It wasn't going to be the easiest thing to find seeing as how it was night time and the remote was black. "Shit," she sighed as she continued to look for the small item.

"Forget it," Chloe grabbed Beca by the hand and pulled her back into the house. She rushed them to the nearest bathroom and locked the door before slamming Beca against it.

The two shared a heated kiss and Beca moved her hand under Chloe's dress. She pulled her underwear off and her eyes widened at how wet it was. She pulled the vibrating bullet out from the material and tossed the underwear aside before placing the vibrator on Chloe's clit.

"No, your mouth," Chloe pleaded. "I want to come in your mouth."

Beca turned them so that Chloe was against the door and she got down onto her knees. Chloe lifted her leg and rested it over Beca's shoulder, letting out a scream as Beca's hot mouth came into contact with her clit.

Beca plunged three fingers into Chloe and moaned at how wet the redhead was.

Chloe's head fell back onto the door and she let out a guttural moan. "Harder!"

Beca increased the speed of her fingers as she lapped and sucked at Chloe's clit. She was grateful for the loud music that was dulling out her girlfriend's sounds.

Chloe laced her fingers in Beca's hair as her hips began to buck on their own accord.

Beca smirked and pulled mouth away from Chloe. She looked up at her girlfriend as she licked her own lips clean.

Chloe could've sworn she had never seen anything so hot. She tried to guide Beca's mouth back to where she needed her but Beca wouldn't budge. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to suck me until I come," Chloe said through a shaky breath.

Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's slit and leaned in to lightly nip at her clit.

Chloe's hips bucked and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Beca, please! I need to come!"

Beca sucked Chloe's clit back into her mouth and began to fuck her with four fingers.

Chloe came hard and loud. She couldn't stay up any longer and slid down the door. Beca smirked and kissed the redhead, letting her taste herself.

"Fuck… that was amazing," Chloe said against Beca's lips.

"Let's ditch this party and go back to your apartment," Beca said.

"We can definitely do that," Chloe said. "Help me up."

Beca helped Chloe up and went to wash her hands in the sink. Chloe laughed at her appearance in the mirror. She definitely had that just fucked really good look going for her. She ran her fingers through her tresses and once she thought her hair was tamed, she flattened out her dress.

Beca dried her hands off on her jeans and picked up the underwear. "Are you going to put this back on?"

Chloe took it and tucked it into Beca's jeans. "You can hold onto it." She picked up the vibrator that was still going and took the battery out. She put the tiny vibrator into Beca's other pocket and the two exited the bathroom.

"There you are!" Jesse stumbled towards the two women. "I found your car remote."

Beca took it from him and laughed. "Thanks, Jesse."

"Not a problem," Jesse said, drunkenly before walking off.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Chloe asked with a grin as she walked with her girlfriend to the front door.

"Best one yet. I can't wait for you to wear it to our next dinner with my dad and step-mother.


End file.
